


Starlight

by xSoliloquy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Despair, Destiel - Freeform, Endverse, Endverse Castiel Narrative, Epic Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, Self-Hatred, Will rip out your heart, right in the feels, tragic, why did i write this oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSoliloquy/pseuds/xSoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You take on the world like some super human</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A savior for humanity with his roots in Hell</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Why, god, why did I write this? Someone take my keyboard away from me right now.
> 
> This is a poem written from Endverse Cas's point of view, reflecting on Dean and himself and how utterly broken they both are.
> 
> This hits me like Twist and Shout did, and I kind of wish I could unwrite it because I hate tragedy, but what's done is done. And now I share my pain with you lovely folks.
> 
> Tagged for both slash and gen, because it could be interpreted either way. So if you love Destiel, take it and run with it, and if it's not your thing, here's a heartbreaking brodude friendship poem.

* * *

  


Did you know I'm falling apart;

Suffocating in memory, devotion, despair,

I'm lost somewhere, a place so dark.

You couldn't find me even with a star's light.

But I bet you just thought that I had no heart.

  


As a rose becomes a sorrowful shadow of itself,

When the last petal of its fading glory drifts away,

I have had my light ripped from me,

Until now I'm just a broken shell.

  


You take on the world like some super human,

A savior for humanity with his roots in Hell.

A masquerade filled with masochism,

Shrouded in a cloak of pain, donned armor

Pieced together from shards of a broken heart.

  


Used to believe that you could save me and I, you.

The bitter truth's stark in the darkness,

We have lost each other thoroughly,

Even a star's light will never find us.

  


Because no one could hate us quite as well,

As we, angrily, hate ourselves.

  



End file.
